1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disk drive for reproducing, recording or erasing a disk such as DVD, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technology of the disk drive according to the prior art is that described in JP-A-2001-76352. As shown in FIG. 10 through FIG. 13, a disk drive, wherein a metal chassis 3 is supported via an elastic body 2 on a housing 1 so as to be movable vertically, a turntable 4-equipped spindle motor 5 is provided at the front part of the chassis 3, an optical pick-up 6 is arranged in a central aperture 3a of the chassis 3, four synthetic resin-made supporting members 8A through 8D are outsert-molded on the chassis 3 opposite the ends of the ends of both right and left guide shafts 7A and 7B for movably supporting the optical pick-up 6, both ends of each of the guide shafts 7A and 7B are engaged with each of the supporting members, 8A to 8D, a torsion coil spring 9 is engaged between ends of each of the guide shafts 7A and 7B and the chassis 3, the front end of a height adjusting screw 10 fixed together with the thread groove 3b of the chassis 3 against each of the torsion coil springs 9 is pressed to the ends of each of the guide shafts 7A and 7B by which the optical pick-up 6 is fixed via each of the guide shafts 7A and 7B to the chassis 3 in a way movable in the direction shown by the arrow a and b, and a feeding motor 12 linked and connected to the optical pick-up 6 via a driving mechanism 11 consisting of nut part 11a, screw axis 11b and gear 11c is provided on the side of the chassis 3.
The procedures will be described as follows: The chassis 3 is moved upward and kept horizontal, by which a disk D on a tray (not illustrated) is placed on a turntable 4, a spindle motor 5 is used to rotate the disk D at a high speed via the turntable 4, a feeding motor 12 is used to move an optical pick-up 6 toward the direction shown by arrow a and b via a driving mechanism 11 along both guide shafts 7A and 7B and the laser beam is emitted from the optical pick-up 6 to the disk D to read the information recorded on the disk D.
At the stage of final adjustment prior to shipment from a factory, each height adjusting screw 10 is turned to adjust the height (t) of the ends of each of the guide shafts 7A and 7B by which the optical pick-ups 6 are individually adjusted for gradient angle in the radial direction R (refer to FIG. 11 and FIG. 12) along the longitudinal direction of the guide shafts 7A and 7B and in the tangent direction T (refer to FIG. 13) along the transverse direction of the guide shafts 7A and 7B so that the laser beam can be emitted from the optical pick-up 6 to the disk D at a right angle.
In the above-described conventional construction where each of supporting members 8A through 8D is outsert-molded on the chassis 3, the number of parts increases with an increasing number of these supporting members, 8A through 8D, resulting in a higher production cost. Further, torsion coil springs 9 must be individually engaged between ends of guide shafts 7A and 7B and the chassis 3, which requires additional labor and time to result in a less-efficient assembly work.